What Happened?
by Musiclover150
Summary: What happened after Trish and Dez stopped hugging? What did they found out? What did the see?


**Hey guys so this is just an idea that came to my mind while watching the Trez hug on Everglades and Ally-gators. So basically this is just a one-chapter thing.**

**Ally: Hey guys in this one-chapter thing you're going to see what Trish and Dez found out after they stopped hugging.**

**Austin: Yeah I wish they didn't show up .**

**Dez: Hey come on man I'm your best friend don't be so mad at me you should be mad at Trish.**

**Trish: Oh do not bring me into this, Freckles.**

***Austin, Dez and Trish are all arguing***

**Ally: Guys! Stop arguing the people came here to read this one-chapter thing not an argument between a pancake lover, a carrot top and someone who can't keep a job.**

**Dez and Trish: Hey!**

**Austin: Aw I love how you know me so well.**

**Ally: Aw and I love the way you guys don't let me get to the point so they can read the story.**

**Dez and Trish: Sorry, Mama Alls**

**Austin: Sorry Ally**

**Ally: Anyway MusicLover150 does not own us or anything else. Now on to the story!**

Austin and Ally had just walked out of Sonic Boom and were walking around the mall with their fingers intertwined together.

Austin: So Ally, Trish and Dez aren't around you know what that means.

Ally: No Austin I actually don't know what that means, will you please remind me?

Austin: Oh I'd love to remind you Miss Ally Dawson.

*Austin and Ally walk to the book store because they know Dez and Trish are _never_ there and start making out behind the shelves*

* Meanwhile with Dez and Trish*

Trish: Ugh I can't believe I just hugged you; I'm going to have to burn these clothes now.

Dez: Why are you making it such a big deal I'm the one that should be complaining.

Trish: Oh you did not just go there.

Dez: *says in a sassy tone* Oh I think I just did.

*Dez and Trish start to argue*

A couple minutes later

Trish: Wait where's Austin and Ally?

Dez: I don't know, I wonder where they are?

Trish: Maybe we should go looking for them?

Dez: Yeah come on.

*With Austin and Ally*

*Austin and Ally are still making out only Austin has pushed Ally to a wall*

Austin's hands travel south

Ally: *gasps* Austin?

Austin: What is there something wrong Ally?

Ally: No everything fine.

*continue to make out*

Dez and Trish: OH MY GOD!

Austin:* stops making out with Ally* Are you fuckin serious?

Ally: Hey what are you guys doing here?

Dez: No Ally, I think the question is why are you are you shoving your tongue down my best friend's throat?

Trish: Yeah, since when did you guys become an item?

Ally: Uh…

Austin: Let me handle this Ally. Ok so this started after Cassidy left to L.A. we didn't want to tell you guys because we knew you would freak out.

Dez and Trish: What we wouldn't have freaked out.

Ally: Really now Trish because I remember when I had a crush on Dallas and I told you and you literally freaked out.

Trish: Well that was different.

Ally: How was that different?

Trish: Well he was your first crush so I was all happy you were growing up.

Ally: Yeah and Austin's my first boyfriend. Also for your information Dallas wasn't my first crush.

Trish: Well then who was your first crush?

Ally: Austin

Trish: When was that?

Ally: When he performed the butterfly song instead of me, but I stopped liking him because I figured it would never happen.

Trish: Oh, why didn't you tell me?

Ally: I sorta did tell you remember I gave you the look.

Trish: Oh I thought that look was that you wanted pickles.

Austin: Yeah and I didn't want Dez making more fun of me then when he did when I told him I liked Ally.

Dez: Well sorry if I thought you could do better.

Ally: Hey that hurts.

Dez: Sorry Ally but you are really boring and most of the time you smell like pickles.

Austin: Hey I happen to love that about her.

Dez: Man is there something wrong with you?

Austin: No but I think there's something wrong with you I mean one minute you and Trish are all yelling at each other and the next your all hugging. I mean what the hell is that?

Dez: Uh what am I suppose know I'm an idiot.

Trish: Really Dez that's your excuse and for you to know it's called Frenemies.

Austin: Ok well if this little argument we have is over I would like to get back to doing what I was doing before you guys interrupted.

Ally: Sorry Austin but I would rather go shopping.

Trish and Dez: Yay! Shopping!

Austin, Ally and Trish: *Give Dez a weird look*

Dez: What I like shopping sue me.

**Ally: Ok guys so that's the end of this one chapter thing.**

**Austin: Yes, we know it wasn't that good but at least you know that me and Ally have been dating for a while now and that's why we kicked Dez and Trish out.**

**Dez: Yeah thanks for that buddy.**

**Austin: You're welcome!**

**Trish: Anyway if you guys want to know what happens on our shopping trip you can either review below or PM MusicLover150 to tell her.**

***Austin and Ally are currently making out***

**Dez: EW Trish, Austin and Ally are sucking each other's face again.**

**Trish: STOP SUCKING EACHOTHER'S FACE!**

***Austin and Ally don't stop instead Austin is now currently holding Ally with her legs around his waist***

**Dez: Trish please make it stop.**

**Trish: OH MY GOD THERE GIVING OUT FREE PANCAKES AND PICKLES OVER THERE!**

**Austin and Ally: Where?**

**Trish: Seriously you guys are supposed to be Mama Alls and Daddy Moon to Dez and now you're just an annoying couple to him.**

**Ally: I guess your right Trish. I'm sorry Dez.**

**Austin: Yeah we're sorry Dez.**

**Dez: Its ok Mama Alls and Daddy Moon.**

***Austin, Ally and Dez all hug***

**Trish: Aw now that's more like it anyway please review what you think.**

**All of Team Austin: PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! Also bye!**


End file.
